Séisme
by Chlorophyll
Summary: -M- En se levant Onodera Ritsu avait eut un mauvais pressentiment, et ça l'avait suivi toute la journée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve bloqué sous un bureau avec son chef, Takano Masamune, pour échapper aux terribles dégâts d'un séisme.


**Séisme.**

En se réveillant, Onodera avait eut un mauvais pressentiment. Peut-être parce qu'ils approchaient de la fin d'un cycle, ou encore le fait que les manuscrits n'étaient toujours pas sur son bureau au moment voulu.

Il avait déjà terminé son boulot avec ses mangaka qui, pour une fois, étaient toutes à l'heure, il avait donc du temps pour dormir et penser un peu à lui. Il aidait ça et là les autres et ils ne lui rendaient pas du tout, à part Kisa-san, peut-être.

Mais ça avait toujours été dans la nature du trentenaire d'aider son prochain du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et bien qu'il n'eut pas la tête à ça dernièrement, il se démenait corps et âme pour boucler son mois et laisser respirer Ritsu.

Ils s'entendaient bien mieux après plus de dix mois passés ici, dire qu'au début le responsable de magazine voulait à tout prix quitter l'édition de manga, il se demandait parfois pourquoi il était resté là. Mais les événements passés lui laissaient croire qu'un certain Takano Masamune n'y était pas étranger.

Parfois ils les avaient aperçus par l'entrebâillement de la porte mais ne faisait bruit et passait sa route. Ce n'était jamais grand-chose, au début il pensait même que c'était un genre d'harcèlement sexuel mais très vite il s'était rendu compte que c'étaient des techniques de drague digne d'un shojo compliqué. Et ça le faisait sourire de voir son collègue sourire à une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir prendre autant de recul avec Kô mais il n'y parvenait pas, il s'était tellement collé à lui que de temps en temps ça le dépassait un peu, il était comme _fatigué_ de sa beauté et de son capital mignonité*.

En réalité ils s'étaient vraiment pris la tête après le fait que Kisa ait posé un arrêt maladie, pour presque rien encore. Comme toujours… Mais pour une fois Shouta n'y était pour rien ! C'était Yukina qui lui avait dit que ce dernier le dérangeait alors que ça faisait presque un mois entier qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et encore moins touchés.

Alors quand Kisa avait –pour la première fois- voulu prendre les devants pour offrir une petite _douceur_ à son partenaire ce dernier s'était insurgé et l'avait envoyé baladé salement, sans aucune raison. Kisa avait pleuré, énormément et lorsque Kô avait voulu s'excuser, Kisa avait tout simplement refusé de l'écouter et depuis ce temps ils passaient le peu de temps libre qu'ils avaient à se prendre la tête pour un oui ou un non, Shouta était persuadé en son for intérieur que son amant le trompait, pour preuve il avait ses deux mois d'abstinence.

-Kisa ? Demanda une énième fois Ritsu en tapotant sur son épaule. Comment ça avance ?

-Oh… Bien, elle a envoyé le manuscrit on l'aura demain à la première heure.

-Très bien, je vais aller prendre un café je pense, décida Onodera en se grattant la nuque.

-Je peux t'accompagner ?

-Oui, avec plaisir, tu as bien avancé dans ton travail, perdre cinq minutes ça ne nous tuera pas.

-Au contraire ! S'insurgea Takano en balançant une règle que le responsable de magazine évita de justesse. Prenez donc ce temps pour aider vos camarades !

-Pas pour moi, je me rends chez Chiaki, il n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien, je vais l'aider à finir et ramener le manuscrit. Indiqua Tori en préparant ses couteaux.

Il partit très rapidement et disparut tout aussi vite, les deux jeune hommes se dirigèrent vers la machine à café et Onodera entendit très clairement Takano en réclamer un, qu'il aille se faire voir, s'il gérait un peu mieux ses mangakas, il aurait le temps d'en prendre un.

Les deux garçons avaient parlés un peu en buvant leur café, ils avaient ris et Kisa était entré dans le vif du sujet concernant le chef et Ritsu. Après un an presque, le brun savait qu'il pouvait se confier d'ailleurs plusieurs fois il lui semblait avoir vu Kisa rôder lors d'échanges avec leur patron. Ce ne fut pas sans mal qu'il parvint à dire qu'ils entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale mais tout de même pas _amoureuse. _

Shouta avait remarqué que son collègue était de la même trempe que la sienne en le voyant bégayer et rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en quelques secondes à peine.

Alors le trentenaire s'était lui aussi confessé concernant la personne de Yukina et fit même un rapprochement avec les ventes de ses mangas, ceci expliquait cela. Il avait été un peu gêné d'entendre son collègue parler presque ouvertement de la relation qu'il entretenait avec le libraire et avait fixé intensément son café auquel il n'avait pas encore touché.

Le silence régna un instant dans la salle, il était l'heure de reprendre le boulot, la pause avait assez durée, n'ayant pas bu le liquide encore chaud il s'était mit en tête d'aller l'apporter à l'éditeur en chef.

Une légère onde se forma à la surface du liquide noir ce qui fit sourciller Onodera, il prit la tasse dans ses mains et décida d'ignorer ça avant de retourner dans son bureau. Kisa était rentré en premier et s'était affalé sur sa chaise, il tapota rapidement un texto alors que, toujours méfiant, Ritsu regardait un peu partout autour de lui.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Takano en tendant la main pour son café.

-Les peluches sont tombées.

-En quoi est-ce grave, c'est la fin d'un cycle, plus personne n'y prête attention.

-Non, non… Elles étaient debout avant que je prenne ma pause.

Il ferma précautionneusement la porte du bureau et lança une recherche internet sur son pc portable. Derrière lui, il entendit un livre tomber de la bibliothèque, cette fois-ci Takano y prêta un peu plus attention et interrogea son cadet du regard.

Il tapait rapidement sur le clavier et cliqua ensuite sur un lien. Il avait été inquiet dès qu'il avait vu le café trembler mais maintenant ses doutes s'étaient confirmés, il se retourna vers Takano en claquant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

-Tokio traverse un séisme de magnitude trois, d'après les rapports il devrait dépasser les 5…

-Bien, pas le temps d'aller en salle de réunion, trouvons un bureau débarrassé et mettons nous le plus loin possible d'objet susceptibles de nous tomber dessus. Il nous faut nous abriter.

-Je préviens Hatori, il doit être sur la route, intervint Onodera en regardant au fond de la salle les bureaux nickels ou rien n'était entreposé, pas même un placard ou une bibliothèque.

Il se glissa sous un bureau, bien au fond et Takano le rejoignit, Kisa prit place sous celui d'à côté et se servit de son téléphone aussi, il tapa le numéro de Yukina et ragea voyant qu'il ne répondait pas à son appel. Et la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite ce matin était qu'il le détestait…

A cet instant même il s'en voulait énormément. Cependant son téléphone vibra en retour, son amant l'appelait pour connaître la raison de son premier appel, en décrochant il hurla un coup en entendant une bibliothèque se fracasser sur un de leur bureau.

-Shouta, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Yukina en entendant son conjoint hurler de la sorte.

-Kô, écoute-moi bien, quitte ton lieu de travail immédiatement ! Mets-toi à l'abri, loin de tout ce que tu peux, il y a un séisme et… Kô ? Tu m'entends Kô ? Kô ?! Putain ! Râla Kisa en frappant dans le bureau.

Takano commençait sérieusement à angoisser, il ne savait même pas si cet immeuble pouvait résister à une magnitude aussi élevée ! Il était dos au bureau, complètement recourbé sur lui-même –ce qui le dérangeait par rapport à sa grande taille- et serrait contre son torse le dos chaud de Ritsu. Il l'englobait complètement comme un cocon protecteur.

Il se souvenait du jour ou il y en avait eut un à l'époque du lycée et Onodera l'avait très mal vécu cédant à une crise de panique. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ça arrive maintenant alors il l'entourait de ses bras et de ses jambes, comme une chrysalide chaude et réconfortante.

-Onodera, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda Takano en posant une main sur le front du brun.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas crispant un peu plus ses doigts sur la manche de chemise noire.

BLAM !

Les trois employés sursautèrent, bientôt ils sentirent vraiment l'ensemble de la bâtisse trembler de toute sa hauteur, Onodera cru entendre Kisa vomir mais le vacarme couvrait sa voix et il ne put demander si son collègue allait bien. Le bruit augmentait de plus en plus et Ritsu se serra plus encore contre le corps de Takano, il n'entendant plus sa respiration mais comprenait parfaitement qu'elle s'emballait trop rapidement.

Le tremblement lui donnait des hauts le cœur et des débris commençaient à s'éclater dans les murs près d'eux, même la porte du fond s'effondra pour se plaquer contre l'ouverture dans laquelle ils s'étaient cachés tous les trois.

-Taka… Takano-san… Susurrait Onodera conscient que ce dernier ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Néanmoins il sentit deux longs doigts parcourir son cou, sa pomme d'adam pour remonter jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Inconsciemment Ritsu avait ouvert les lèvres et suçotait l'index de son _amant, _Takano lui-même avait été surprit. Le plus jeune des deux avait légèrement pivoté pour avoir un accès aux lèvres de son supérieur et s'y attaqua rapidement ne le laissant pas respirer.

Ses mains s'agrippaient ou il le pouvait et il n'avait de cesse de jouer rapidement, nerveusement avec la langue de Takano, la mordillant légèrement au passage. Bien qu'au début Masamune avait été surprit par ce geste, il s'était rapidement habitué à cette embrassade et rassurait du mieux qu'il le pouvait le jeune homme perdu entre ses bras.

Il sentit même une larme rouler sur leurs joues. Onodera… pleurait ? Il prit le visage du brun entre ses mains et mit fin au baiser rapidement, essuyant ses yeux verts d'un revers de pouce, il dû deviner ses traits, la lumière ne filtrait que très peu à cause de la porte qui les bloquaient là et de la poussière soulevée par les débris.

Takano savait qu'il avait une voix qui portait assez loin et il frappa du pied dans la cloison séparant les deux cavités dans lesquels ils s'étaient protégés, demanda après Kisa s'il alait bien.

Ce dernier n'avait pas entendu de question mais avait frappé à son tour dans cette même cloison, espérant que ce geste venait vraiment d'un de ses collègues.

Il était recroquevillé dans un coin et ne cessait de penser à Yukina, il travaillait dans un endroit qui était jugé comme dangereux et ne savait pas s'il avait pu s'abriter, la ligne avait été coupé, l'antenne devait probablement être à terre.

Il se sentait pleurer et s'en voulait terriblement que les derniers mots qu'il ait dit à son âme sœur fussent si durs.

Une bibliothèque tomba sur le bureau, le faisant sursauter, il l'entendit glisser longuement pour encore plus les bloquer derrière cette fichue porte qui s'était dégondée. Il tremblait de peur et essayait encore d'appeler Yukina mais il devait bien s'y faire, il n'y avait plus de réseau nulle part. Le simple de fait de voir une photo de son conjoint dans ses dossier le fit sourire, il serra son appareil contre lui, s'il ne devait plus jamais revoir Yukina, ça serait la fin de sa vie.

Après quelques minutes qui paraissaient des heures le tremblement cessa, tout doucement, jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir. Ritsu restait néanmoins agrippé au bras de son chef et ne voulait plus le lâcher, il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait un risque de réplique et ça l'effrayait.

-Kisa-san ! S'éleva la voix de Takano.

-Je… Je vais bien ! Répondit-il en séchant ses larmes. Il semble que la porte soit bloquée mais le réseau est mort !

-Oui, je me doute bien, l'antenne relais à du tomber ! De notre côté tout va bien, je pense juste m'être cassé le bras, un pied de chaise a traversé le bureau et m'est rentré dedans, tu n'as rien ?

-Non, non !

Takano soupira, si Onodera ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'intrusion de la chaise durant le séisme c'était surement à cause de sa panique, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible, mais parler de cette fracture l'avait fait déglutir difficilement, il se mit tant bien que mal face à Takano et avait posé une main sur son torse, ne voyant pas aussi bien dans la pénombre.

-Takano-san… Susurra-t-il en empoignant la chemise. Ton bras… C'est…

-Ce n'est pas grave, à la hauteur où était mon bras je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt que ton crâne Onodera.

Ritsu se sentait un peu rassuré de part le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'odeur de sang, il se sentait un peu plus en sécurité maintenant que les secousses étaient terminées, d'autant plus qu'il était dans les bras de Takano.

Encore une fois – et pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui- il avait sauté sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser sauvagement, un peu comme si sa vie en dépendant. Ce n'était pas un baiser d'affection ou d'amour, Masamune le savait parfaitement, c'était un peu pour se rassurer, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir et de son bras valide il pressa un peu plus le corps frêle de son amant contre son torse.

Ritsu se stoppa en manque d'air et surtout il pensait avoir entendu un bruit dans ce qui était auparavant leur bureau.

-Y a-t-il quelqu'un ? Hurla une voix qu'il connaissait assez bien.

Takano avait très vite réagit en se mettant sur son dos et frappant aussi fort que possible dans le bureau avec ses pieds.

-Yokozawa ! Au fond de la pièce !

-Ouais ! Hurla ce dernier en escaladant comme il le pouvait les déchets et meubles imposants qui jonchaient le sol. Je ne pourrais pas bouger la bibliothèque, les secours sont déjà dehors ! Je m'en vais les chercher.

-Fais attention à toi ! Répondit Masamune.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur Ritsu qui tremblait encore d'effroi. Le pire était passé et heureusement il n'y avait pas eut de blessés, Kisa semblait aller plutôt bien et mis à part cette légère fracture, Takano parvenait encore à cogiter correctement. Il avait remercié le ciel qu'avec tous les ordinateurs il n'y avait pas eus de départ de feu et l'immeuble avait tenu

Onodera était resté prostré dans les bras de Takano, ne bougea pas une seule fois d'un millimètre. Même quand les secours arrivèrent il était resté blotti contre le torse large, chaud et réconfortant. Puis les secours avaient du repartir chercher plus de matériel pour désencombrer la salle pour les faire sortir.

-Onodera, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas parlé, comment te sens-tu ?

Pour toute réponse il sentit les doigts de ce dernier s'accrocher plus encore à sa chemise alors que déjà Takano demanda des nouvelles à Kisa, ce dernier répondait tout le temps mais semblait préoccupé par autre chose, il lui tardait de sortir se rendre à l'hôpital.

Il ne savait pas du tout où se trouvait Kô et il mourrait de peur à son sujet, mais d'un autre côté, s'il n'avait rien il savait qu'il le trouverait à l'hôpital, le cherchant lui aussi. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait été stupide de penser que le jeune homme de neuf ans son cadet avait pu le tromper aussi facilement après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Mais la seule chose qui lui tardait maintenant était de partir d'ici et d'aller le voir au plus vite.

Takano s'impatientait, maintenant que la peur du moment était passée, la douleur de son bras commençait lentement à s'éveiller et –il remercia dieu- ce n'était pas le bras dont il se servait le plus souvent- parfois il laisser passer quelques gémissements de douleur.

-Ta-Takano-san ? Osa enfin demander Onodera en entendant les plaintes de son chef.

-C'est bon… Ca va aller.

-Nous sommes là ! Rassura un pompier en commençant à abattre d'une hache la grosse bibliothèque. Nous allons rapidement dégager le plus gros ne paniquez pas.

-Y a-t-il des blessés ? Demanda un autre d'une voix rassurante.

-Je pense avoir le bras cassé, geignit Takano en serrant les dents.

-Très bien alors écoutez-moi attentivement, essayez de vous allonger le plus possible, la tête légèrement relevée et laissez votre bras à plat à même le sol, évitez de trop le bouger ça pourrait empirer et patientez calmement en attendant qu'on vous dégage de là, compris ?

-Ouais. Râla-t-il en tentant de bouger.

Il avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses de Ritsu et s'était allongé du mieux qu'il le pouvait, seulement il était très grand et la posture inconfortable lui faisait tourner la tête, il commençait à se sentir nauséeux et un malaise le prenait.

Cependant avant même qu'il ne puisse se plaindre de son état lamentable, il vit la lumière du jour filtrer enfin, la porte venait d'être dégagée et il y avait bien sept bonshommes pour les dégager de là, Kisa avait été le premier à sortir et avait suivi un pompier pour un examen sommaire. Onodera avait eut le même traitement, mais il était encore tellement choqué qu'il parvenait à peine à prononcer le moindre mot.

Quant à Masamune le bouger dans son état avait été difficile, il était très grand et la place sous le bureau était particulièrement étroite, mais après quelques manœuvres très délicates ils avaient étés en moyens de le faire sortir et ils l'avaient soutenu jusqu'au camion pour lui prodiguer les premiers soins et le tenir éveillé malgré la nausée et les vertiges.

**[…]**

-Où est-il ? Hurla Yukina en entrant dans le hall bondé de l'hôpital.

-Monsieur, veuillez patienter dans le calme, il y a beaucoup de monde ici et beaucoup sont grièvement blessés ! Ah, docteur Kusama**, enfin ! Cria l'infirmière à l'intention d'un jeune homme. Ils ont besoin de vous en pédiatrie, un enfant vient d'être amené au bloc pour un morceau de verre dans le thorax.

Kô n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir d'ici, il y avait beaucoup de sang et de blessés, il ne voulait pas paraître pour une petite nature mais il ne supportait pas cette vue. Alors il avait patienté, appelé Kisa, patienté, appelé… et ce pendant plus d'une heure. L'heure la plus longue, puis il avait senti un corps frêle se presser contre le sien et il reconnu l'odeur qui emplit ses narines.

-Shouta ! Bon sang, j'ai eus une de ces peurs ! Merci… Merci mon dieu, merci… Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être blessé ! Oh, bon sang ! J'ai eus une peur bleue ! J'ai cru faire un arrêt quand la conversation a coupé tout à l'heure ! Ah Shouta… Je te remercie d'avoir appelé, sans ça je ne serais pas sorti de la bibliothèque à temps… Kisa Shouta… Je t'aime…

Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'en placer une seule et avait déballé son monologue très rapidement sans vraiment reprendre son souffle puis il l'avait serré dans ses bras à son tour, dieu qu'il était heureux qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son amour.

C'était la première fois que Shouta était aussi impudique dans un lieu public mais il l'avait embrassé très rapidement sur les lèvres, encadrant son magnifique visage de ses mains et l'avait scruté du regard un instant.

-Tu es blessé ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant un bandage sur son front.

-J'ai eus quelques morceaux de verres de la vitrine dans le dos et j'ai reçu un coup en plein visage, mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Ce n'est rien de grave, il faudra juste désinfecter régulièrement.

-Tu… tu es blessé…

-Shouta, je ne suis pas sous les débris grâce à toi, alors s'il te plaît, ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

-Tu… tu es… tu es en vie… Comme je suis soulagé. Je regrette… tout ce qu'on s'est dit… si ça avait été mes dernières paroles je crois que… Ah, Kô… je suis soulagé… Rentrons, s'il te plaît… Je suis épuisé.

-Oui, rentrons.

Le trentenaire passa un bras à la taille de son amant et commença à marcher en suivant ses pas, Yukina savait parfaitement que Kisa avait eut la peur de sa vie, peur pour lui, c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être affectueux, même en public, et la raison pour laquelle il était terriblement excité par lui.

Après tout ce temps sans le toucher, tout ce temps à se disputer, et ce terrible séisme il était parfaitement certain que ça durerait jusqu'au réveil du lendemain. Il pressa un peu plus le corps frêle de son amant contre lui pour ne pas qu'il lui échappe, il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à ne pas se jeter sur lui et le prendre comme ça dans la rue, mais Kisa n'avait pas été débarrassé de ses vêtements poussiéreux qu'il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre la porte.

-Dou… doucement Kô.

-Ton corps me dit le contraire, souffla Yukina en arrachant le tee-shirt de son amant déposant des suçons.

-Je veux juste profiter de toi le plus longtemps possible, plus jamais je ne te lâcherais, jamais… Je… Kô, je t'aime.

Ce dernier serra un peu plus le corps de son amant et sourit aussi fort qu'il ne put. C'était tellement bon de l'avoir là, contre lui.

**[…]**

-Vous pouvez sortir maintenant monsieur, indiqua le médecin en vérifiant une dernière fois le plâtre.

C'était la première fois que Takano se cassait quelque chose et le plâtre était lourd, en plus de ça, pour apaiser le poids il avait du passer une écharpe autour de son cou pour garder son bras contre son torse. Onodera était resté près de lui durant tout ce temps, lui serrait la main droite et ne la lâchant pas une seule fois.

Takano fut bien content de retrouver ses clés de voiture dans sa poche et d'après les secours la route menant jusqu'à chez lui n'était pas endommagée, cependant il était dans l'incapacité totale de conduire dans cet état et presque à contrecoeur il avait laissé ses clés à Onodera.

Le choc du tremblement passé, il s'était calmé –enfin une infirmière l'avait calmé. Certes il avait son permis mais pas de voiture et ne conduisait que très rarement. Il avait peur que son chef ne lui fasse que des remarques sur la route mais il semblait quelque peu sonné par le cachet de morphine que le médecin lui avait donné quelques heures plus tôt.

-Il faudra qu'on rentre, tu ferais mieux de démarrer, dit Takano en mettant le contact. Ritsu… J'ai confiance en toi, et j'ai envie de dormir alors fait moi rentrer maintenant.

Ritsu déglutit difficilement et prit enfin la route, il roulait très calmement mais semblait nerveux, Takano l'avait bien remarqué mais se gardait de tout commentaire, il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette nervosité et n'avait pas l'intention de le questionner dessus, il avait subit suffisamment de stress aujourd'hui.

Ritsu était vraiment mal à l'aise, il avait chaud mais ne voulait pas refroidir Takano en ouvrant les vitres ou en mettant la clim. Il faisait de son mieux pour éviter de passer les rapports pour rétrograder cependant la circulation peu fluide ne lui laissait pas le choix, et dès qu'il avait la main sur le levier de vitesse il frôlait la cuisse de son amant et ça l'excitait terriblement sans comprendre pourquoi.

La respiration brusque de Masamune l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, ses hormones travaillaient avec effervescence et ne le laissaient pas tranquille. C'était peut-être la terreur, le choc ou le fait de frôler indécemment Takano qui l'échauffait ainsi mais il sentait son sexe gonflé pulser dans son boxer.

Il avait même remercié le ciel que son chef ne l'eut pas encore remarqué.

-Nous voilà arrivés, intervint Ritsu en coupant le contact. Montons, tu dois être exténué.

-Reste… Reste avec moi pour ce soir, Ritsu.

-Oui, bien sur. Avait-il répondu sans réfléchir à la question.

De toute façon, même si Takano ne l'avait pas demandé il serait resté là à veiller sur lui. Il était tout à fait hors de question qu'il le laisse seul chez lui avec un bras dans cet état ! Il rougit en se disant que s'il le fallait il allait rester chez lui le temps de sa convalescence, mais si c'était réellement nécessaire, il en serait capable.

Dans l'ascenseur ils étaient resté très calme et la douleur reprenait sur le cachet, Masamune ne se plaignait pas mais la douleur se peignait sur son visage et Ritsu avait beaucoup de mal à le tolérer, peut-être encore plus que ce dernier. Il s'inquiéta pour son chef et proposa de lui préparer une tisane pour le calmer en fouillant dans la poche de sa veste pour trouver sa clé.

Longue veste noire que Takano portait sur lui, d'ailleurs il ne portait que cette veste sur son torse, sa chemise ayant été coupée pour le plâtre et les radiographies. En entrant Ritsu se maudit de sentir encore son érection pressante mais se contenta de l'ignorer royalement en jetant ses chaussures dans l'entrée, par la suite sa veste dans le canapé. Il s'apprêtait même à aller dans la cuisine quand la voix rauque de Takano le retint.

-Tu pourrais m'aider à enlever ma veste au moins ?

-Ah… oh oui, pardon. Tu n'as pas trop mal Takano-san ?

-Si, ça me lance encore, j'arrive mal à gérer la douleur.

-Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit… susurra Ritsu en ôtant la veste noire dévoilant le torse pâle de Masamune.

-Oh… Tu peux, souffla-t-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux, je connais des choses qui apaisent. S'il te plait Ritsu, enlève-moi cette écharpe.

Ce dernier s'exécuta tâchant de ne pas rougir aux sous-entendus de l'homme en face de lui, après avoir détendu le bras de Takano il le dirigea vers le canapé en lui assurant qu'il se sentirait mieux assit là, confortablement. Il se proposa de lui apporter un vêtement pour le couvrir mais il refusa, il mourrait de chaud, lui aussi avait eut peur durant le séisme et sa fracture lui donnait encore des sueurs chaudes.

-Tu as sans doute de la température, indiqua Onodera en posant une main sur le front vraiment brûlant du plus âgé. Je vais t'apporter un cachet, tu les mets ou ?

-Ritsu, ça me démange, dans le cou.

-Tu as une autre main, je te ferais dire. Râla le concerné en levant la main droite de Takano. Sert toi donc de celle-ci.

-Oui mais celle-là est occupée, s'excusa Masamune en lui agrippant la nuque pour coller leurs fronts.

-Tu n'es donc qu'un enfant… Bouda Onodera en grattant légèrement le cou offert de son chef.

Sa peau était tellement chaude qu'il avait envie de s'y coller et en profiter, réchauffer son corps et son âme en restant intimement attaché à cet être divinement attirant. Bientôt les papouilles devinrent une caresse douce et agréable, faisant fermer les yeux de Takano de bien être.

Ritsu sentit son sexe pulser de nouveau et se pria de se calmer rapidement, Takano n'était clairement pas en état, bien qu'il eut la peur de sa vie et donc l'envie de rester accolé à lui pour toute la soirée. Il se souvenait, sous le bureau, l'avoir embrassé deux fois à en perdre haleine, c'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi et Takano avait très bien réagi durant ce contact, il se demandait si…

Ah tant pis, il ferma les yeux très fort et déposa ses lèvres glacées sur le cou tiède de son amant, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux de surprise. Cependant il n'intervint pas, même sa main resta sur sa nuque, suivant juste ses mouvements. C'était diablement agréable de sentir quelque chose de si froid et humide sur lui.

La langue de Ritsu décrivait de petits cercles terriblement excitants, c'était un peu comme si Onodera n'arrivait pas à se contrôler ou à se détacher de son être. Les sillons humides de sa langue continuaient longuement leur chemin, descendant dans le creux de la clavicule y laissant une marque rouge. Ses dents croquèrent gentiment l'os et il continua le trajet. Ce fut lorsqu'il s'occupa d'un bouton de chair avec sa langue et de l'autre avec sa main que Masamune tenta de le stopper.

-Ritsu… Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à fa…

-Tais-toi donc ! Je vais te faire oublier ta douleur, expliqua-t-il en reprenant son acte.

Ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à ses cuisses, parfois même tellement qu'il sentait le tissus de son pantalon passer sous ses ongles. Il était tellement excité que ses mains agissaient seules, remontant ses cuisses musclées, l'aine, narguant le bouton et la fermeture éclair, passant et tournant autour du nombril que sa langue avait rejoint.

Puis ses doigts redescendirent ouvrant péniblement le bouton, baissant la fermeture et le pantalon jusqu'aux pieds de Takano. Il pressa ses lèvres sur le tissu du boxer faisant gémir Takano qui posa sa main sur ses yeux. Il se sentit rougir et n'arrivait pas à le contrôler pour une fois. Onodera joua un peu en soufflant à travers le tissu faisant traverser un souffle de chaleur intense, le sexe déjà éveillé de l'homme pulsa d'impatience contre la bouche du cadet.

Puis très rapidement le boxer avait glissé le long des jambes et la hampe durcie avait été englobée dans son entièreté puis recrachée très vite. Ritsu l'avait senti au fond de sa gorge et avait eut envie de vomir, il s'était trop pressé et n'avait pas bien jugé la taille de l'engin.

Mais il avait presque fait crier Takano de plaisir et il voulait encore lui arracher ce râle de plaisir intense.

Il s'y était reprit plus doucement léchant d'abord le gland, glissant gentiment les dents et suçotant parfois. Takano s'était laissé glisser le long du canapé entraînant le plus jeune dans sa chute puis il se laissa tomber sur le dos.

-Hn… Ritsu… tourne-toi vers moi… enlève tes fringues et viens là…

Ce dernier s'exécuta peut-être trop rapidement et encadra le visage de Takano avec ses genoux, il été déjà lubrifié de pré-sperme, Takano le sentait en jouant avec ses doigts sur le gland de son amant. Puis il le prit en bouche à son tour juste après lui avoir demandé de ne pas s'arrêter.

Onodera se sentait humilié mais terriblement excité, il senti ses yeux s'humidifier légèrement, la honte le mettait sans dessus-dessous, le plaisir par-dessus tout, la langue de Takano s'enroulant autour de son sexe et le suçant sur toute la longueur.

Ses gémissements se heurtaient immédiatement au sexe de Takano qui emplissait sa bouche. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Masamune geindre de la sorte et ça lui dictait d'aller plus vite, plus fort, serrant les lèvres, faisant rouler sa salive tout le long et la récupérant avec les doigts, massant sa virilité traitée avec amour.

Takano était incroyablement doué, il sentait son sexe se durcir plus encore, il atteignait le point culminant tant que ses hanches bougeaient seules et il s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la cavité buccale, il devait sortir et ne pas imposer sa semence à son amant mais c'était tellement bon !

Il enfonça un peu plus le sexe de Takano dans sa bouche quand il éjacula et sentit au même moment le sperme de ce dernier envahir sa bouche et sa gorge dans un goût horriblement salé mais contraint de l'avaler. Il se dégagea de la bouche de Masamune et se retourna vers lui en se redressant.

Il vit les pupilles étonnamment dorées se dilater au plus fort, à priori la vision qu'il offrait se voulait intéressante, le sexe de Takano se durcit de nouveau devant la vision et le corps offert. D'une main, Masamune saisit le menton de Ritsu et approcha son visage, ses yeux étaient mi-clos et son souffle était court, il se demandait s'il voyait tant son regard était embrumé et du sperme, _son sperme, _s'écoulait de sa bouche, divin mélange avec sa salive qu'il gouta du bout de la langue avant qu'il ne l'embrasse fougueusement.

-Ritsu… Je ne pourrais pas le faire… prépare-toi.

Le concerné geint en entendant l'ordre donné, sa main posée sur le torse de Masamune remonta lentement vers sa bouche, il y introduisit deux doigts qui furent si bien léchés qu'il se sentit durcir de nouveau à son tour. Il se sentait terriblement honteux et souhaité ne pas être dévoré du regard, mais il savait que c'était le cas quand il inséra ses doigts dans sa propre intimité. Ce n'était pas du tout plaisant, ça lui faisait bien plus d'effet quand Takano le faisait.

Ce dernier s'en rendant compte il retira la main de Ritsu et inséra ses doigts, jouant avec l'intimité, lui arrachant des gémissements rauques.

-Ritsu… masturbe-toi.

La main encore humide de ce dernier obéit à l'ordre reçu et bien qu'au départ il s'était contenté d'un vague va et viens, le regard brûlant de Takano avait eu raison de lui et il prit un rythme endiablé, il sentait ses hanches bouger sans qu'il ne se contrôle, à chaque fois qu'il descendait un peu les doigts s'enfonçaient davantage, puis l'instant d'après il ne sentit plus les doigts mais bien son sexe prêt à entrer.

C'était tellement bon qu'il ne parvenait pas à respirer correctement ou encore à arrêter son geste sur son propre sexe, il avait cette impression d'être un jouet mais c'était excitant. Puis ses hanches se relevaient de moins en moins, s'empalant timidement jusqu'au brusque coup de rein de Takano qui le pénétra en force.

Onodera avait commencé à se lever légèrement et retomber sur le bassin de Takano dans un claquement sexuellement excitant, parfois plus fort faisant gémir Masamune comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. La main inoccupée de Takano avait rejoint celle de Ritsu et lui prodiguait de longs va et viens tremblants et parfois violents.

Takano voyait le petit corps au-dessus de lui devenir plus lourd, il sentait toute cette tension sexuelle se concentrer alors que ses mouvements devenaient plus flous et hasardeux. Désireux de jouir avec son amant Takano avait de lui-même bougé son bassin pour accélérer le mouvement, le bruit du claquement des fesses de Ritsu était un vrai délice pour ses oreilles et il ne s'en lassait jamais, c'était si bon…

Son dos se cambra de façon particulièrement aguichante, tant que Onodera lécha son torse couvert de sueur remontant jusqu'aux boutons de chair et jouant avec libérant la jouissance de Takano sous lui, son corps fut secoué de spasmes comme jamais avant et sa voix s'élevait si fort qu'il était persuadé que tout le voisinage était maintenant au courant de la nature de leur relation.

Ritsu était mentalement et physiquement épuisé, mais il souriait. Son cœur refusait de battre correctement, s'il n'avait pas été si fatigué il aurait continué de jouer avec Takano, il rougissait en se déversant longuement dans le corps de Onodera, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait rougir de la sorte et ça l'émoustillait particulièrement.

Mais il voulait vraiment dormir maintenant et oublier cette longue et éprouvante journée. Demain il devrait sans doute se rendre au boulot pour tenter de sauver les meubles, certes le magazine allait être repoussé d'un mois, mais il y aurait beaucoup de travail d'ici là.

Ritsu maudit l'univers, pour une fois qu'il était en avance !

oOoOoOo

*Le capital mignonité est une pure invention, comme je ne savais pas du tout comment tourner ma phrase pour dire à quel point il était beau et mignon, ce capital regroupe le fait d'être en plus d'un beau gosse, un parfait gentleman toujours propre sur lui et beau dans toutes circonstances.

**Le docteur Kusama, pour les personnes fans du travail de Shungiku Nakamura je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer je suppose, mais pour info, Nowaki Kusama est mon personnage de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi qui est un autre manga fait par la main de cette mangaka et qui est pédiatre, alors je me suis autorisée un petit clin d'œil.


End file.
